


Just a little time

by wanderingsmith



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Barney, you don't look nearly tired enough for that to be-"<br/>"I'm fucking *horny*, alright??!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I ain't got no money, and nobody'd be daft enough to pay me for this. As it is thought, so let it be said; you make the toys, I play with 'em.

Lee finally looked up at the metal on metal slam, half-pissed and half-worried, "What the FUCK is the matter with you, Barney??"

"What??"

Lee rolled his eyes, growling right back at the man glaring at him, "You're snarling like you're pissed at everything whereas as far as I know there's nothing actually gone wrong; so, as your friend, what the fuck's the matter with you?"

He watched as Barney opened his mouth, obviously to keep snarling, and caught himself. Though he was still distractedly glaring fit to start a brushfire, "...I don't know about you but the last few weeks have been a *little* tiring with all these damn jobs to prep and run one after the other. I get home and barely have the fucking energy to get undressed and stand upright under the shower head before falling asleep and then in the morning drag myself like a fucking zombie to the truck to drive here, praying Caesar makes enough coffee for everyone."

Lee nodded, wincing, "I didn't even manage to get undressed, last night."

"Right."

"Barney, you don't look nearly tired enough for that to be-"

"I'm fucking *horny*, alright??!"

Lee's mouth dropped open for a sec, more at the completely disgusted tone than at the words. But then his brain actually caught up with the words and he guffawed. Then kept going, unable to stop the laughter that started to sound a little too much like unmanly giggles the longer it went on, until he clamped a hand on his mouth and closed his eyes to try to get control.

"Glad my discomfort is so amusing for you."

"I'm sorry, Barney, I really am. It's just that there are guys half your age who need pills to get it up for their wives, and *you've* been snarling like a cat in heat all day."

Barney snorted, a self-deprecating look wincing across his face, "Nice. Thanks for that. Always good to be your friend."

Lee sighed out a last chuckle, slumping back on his crate and setting the half-assembled Gatling aside. "Come on, we have time to take a break. We need caffeine and sugar, at least." He didn't wait for his grouchy friend to respond before dragging himself up and heading for their food stash.

Giving the box of grenades he'd just pulled out to check and refill the same annoyed look he'd been giving everything for the last couple days, Barney grunted under his breath and followed, shoulders hunched and audibly stomping every step of the way, which left Lee choking back more snickers.

Pawing through the snack box, Lee grinned and threw a couple prepackaged brownies at Barney without bothering to warn him, unsurprised but still shaking his head that he reacted fast enough to catch them. Maybe chocolate would work on *his* temper the way it used to on Lee's mom. Appropriating a box of Jaffa cakes for himself and digging one out immediately, he grunted thanks when Barney handed him a cup of no doubt by now burnt coffee, seeing as he'd made that pot just after everyone had decimated the first two 'breakfast' pots.

They both dropped into the nearest chairs, and for a few minutes didn't bother wasting energy on thinking as they refuelled.

Setting his last couple cookies aside, Lee sat and sipped his coffee, feeling a little more human with the food. When he heard Barney's wrappers crinkle onto the overflowing garbage can near them, he turned toward him, tilting his head with a relaxed smile when he saw the man's glare had been tamed to no more than a vague frown. "So what do you usually do?"

Barney focused on him from wherever he'd been wandering, frown getting a little heavier, "Do?"

"Yeah." Lee waved around vaguely, "Everybody's scattered on errands for the rest of the day; it's just the two of us, nobody to hear for miles. By the time we get tomorrow's run packed and ready, we'll both be wiped again tonight. And I'm curious enough to prefer taking a break now and working later." He waved his brows up and down, "So? What would you do if you *weren't* wiped out when you went home?"

The mix of disbelief and humour in Barney's huff of laughter and small grin were a damn sight better than his short temper. "You want to know what I jerk off to??"

Lee smirked for a second, "Technically, you could have had different plans than jerking off."

Barney rolled his eyes, his sarcasm thick, "Right. Me with a little black book? Seriously, Christmas?"

The image was amusing enough that Lee snickered, but then he shrugged, eyes steady and friendly, and offered quietly, "Toys can be good, if you have the time."

And Barney went still, a curious look quickly hooded away, though he responded more calmly after taking a swallow of coffee. "Bit of porn can help if my brain's not focusing."

"True. Thank god for the internet; I remember getting tired of the same tapes," Lee snorted, "Not to mention not having to wear out tapes fast-forwarding through the crap."

"Fuck yeah."

He grinned at the heartfelt sentiment, knowing well enough what years of being a loner did to you. "I remember some of the guys in my unit used to talk about swapping collections to break it up."

Barney's eyes hardened for a second before he shook his head and snorted, refusing to comment, though he stared a mostly laughing challenge at Lee, "Suppose Lacy was all for watching together?"

Lee stiffened, wondering if he'd really meant to end up having this discussion, but unwilling to back down, "Never asked her," he stared challenge right back, "Didn't really want to listen to her question why I chose to watch two guys make out."

The silence he expected. The initial shock on Barney's face he expected. It was what would come after that he'd been less than sure about. Trust in Barney's basic acceptance aside.

A second of joy getting wiped off and shut down to Barney's mildest 'Who? Me? No, I'm no threat.' undercover op look wouldn't have even been in his guesses. "Read somewhere that women like gay porn just fine."

Unable to stop his eyes from narrowing just a tiny bit, Lee replied just as blandly, forcing his hand to relax on the mug before he hurt something, "Don't doubt it. But that's not the same as not asking why her *boyfriend* likes it."

"Coulda told her you were bi."

Lee smiled humorlessly, "You ever tried it?"

"No. Would have been a lie." Barney shrugged, giving Lee an apologetic look, "But yeah, I *was* aware that bi would get no better a response than gay. Made choosing not to maintain relationships an obvious choice."

Lee slowly leaned forward, staring hard at the man pretending his lounge was relaxed. Someone else he might have suspected of playing a game by weaselling words. But Barney he trusted would never use such a painful topic to tease him with. 

Barney stared back steadily. "Don't bother with make out. Nowdays I usually just want to get off fast if I'm bothering with porn. Few minutes of hardcore to wipe my mind clear of..." For a second, Lee could have sworn the steady look went hot, but the only thing he was sure of was that Barney leaned further back, sending his legs stretching out. And his hips shifting, which Lee tried to be good, in light of the subject of conversation, and not even glance at. "Clears my head."

Nodding understanding, Lee slowly stood and carefully swallowed his last cookies, knowing to be careful or he'd choke, right now. Then swallowed the last of his coffee and turned to Barney, who was watching him, knowing him too well not to see he was up to something. Lee nodded at the plane, "Just the two of us here. You're not tired. Take my laptop and go take a load off. I'll be outside setting up the van. When your temper's taken a hike, we can go back to the gear."

And he started to walk to the surveillance van without waiting for a response.

"Lee?"

Grimacing at the half-expected hail, Lee reluctantly turned to look back at the man now standing uncertainly.

"How the hell come *you're* not horny if you're just as tired?"

Lee laughed at the quiet question, sharp, and harsher than he intended, "I am. I'm *used* to being horny just like you're used to dealing with my temper. When jerking off too often just reminds you you're alone, sometimes it's just easier to be horny."

Barney's faint shrug said he'd been there, but the look locked on Lee was searching for something, with some weird conflicted hope that somehow didn't surprise Lee. "..You've willingly, even deliberately, stood too close to me too often... If you're- You can't not know you don't have to be alone. At least not anymore; I *know* I'm not *that* good an actor."

Controlling his breath through his own hope, Lee stalked back, stopping just that little too close, growling, "What, exactly, are you offering?"

Barney's hands twitched, a forcibly aborted upward move that would probably have landed them on Lee. "Whatever you want."

And Lee closed the last distance between them and stared hard into pupils that were blown, reading in Barney's wide eyes and tiniest hint of a grin around the mouth, wistfully maybe, the same crazy muddled love and want *he'd* buried for years. What did *Lee* want?

"Quick hand job. Finish all the damn work. See if either of us can manage another hand tonight. Finish that op," he glared, wondering how much bossier Barney would let him be; wondering if he would actually be able to return some of the TLC Barney'd given *him* over the years, "Then take a damn holiday!"

The grin got real. Hell, the eyes bloody well *glowed*. And Barney's hands *did* land on Lee, this time, sliding down his back to hook in his waistband at his hips, "I'll call Tool and tell him we're not in business for a week."

"Good. Come on," It was Lee's turn to start grinning, pushing his chest hard against Barney's and shoving, "Your back against that plane." They were SO doing this!

\--

Six hours later, Lee had to roll his eyes when he realized they'd actually finished the damn prep. Early. Score one for endorphins lending speed. As well as nullifying tempers. 

Or maybe the lack of temper was what made them work faster.

He left the Ducati in the hangar under a tarp and drove Barney's truck and they actually stopped for sandwiches before going to Barney's house. There were brief, tired looks exchanged before Lee waved Barney to take the first shower. Sharing could wait until they were awake enough to enjoy it; right now, sleep was the most attractive thing in the world, early finish or no.

As soon as they got in the heavenly soft bed, clean, and both naked after another half-awkward exchange, Barney pulled him close and kissed him, which they hadn't bothered with earlier. Kissed slow and wet and deep and when he pulled back enough to breathe, Lee still had to ask, unable not to tease his friend, "Thought you were tired."

Barney's lips twitched in his version of a smile, visible in the faint streetlight through the window, " *Am* tired. Couldn't get it up to save my life. But make out I can do. Move my hand or lay back and enjoy feeling you take whatever you want from me, I can do."

Lee sighed, a weird.. *peace* flowing through him; good not to be alone. Better to be with Barney; even when they were both too tired to tease properly. He tipped his forehead against Barney's and slowly rubbed back and forth, "Making out is good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I KNOW it's supposed to be smut! but the smut never fucking showed up!! And I said I'd post stuff that was 'finished'....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice the change in rating...

When he woke up, Barney's arms were wrapped around Lee's chest. And his hips were snugging his half-hard cock tight to the bare ass he hadn't been able to resist daydreaming about on more than one occasion.

He stretched his neck and toes out lazily to get the sleep out of his spine, resulting in just enough movement for the skin on skin slide to make him feel like the luckiest undeserving bastard alive. Even before the hard body in his arms rippled back against him with an unmistakably content sigh, "Yeah."

"Umm?" Barney wasn't really thinking past feeling good, at least until Lee's top leg shifted backwards over Barney's and his hips cocked back against him. Then he woke up in a hurry. "Yeah?"

He could hear the smile in Lee's voice, "We got an hour before we gotta go," and his morning-scratchy eyes could *see* the grin when Lee tilted his head back, eyes bright with uncomplicated joy, "Considering the state you were in yesterday, I assume that's enough time for you."

Barney choked before a laugh escaped him, not even bothering, after all their years together, to try to pretend he'd be able to ignore that challenge. 

Thank god he still kept lube next to his bed.

\--

"Fuck I'm outa practice." Blazing heat and tight clench and listening to Lee's breath catch and moan even through his own quick pants. The air thick with sex, his eyes following the line of Lee's hard torso and locked on the sight of Lee's cock, hard and twitching and glistening with the fluid leaking out of it. It was all Barney could do to keep from letting it all drag him past the line of no return.

"Aw *fuck*! Come on, take me, damn it! Can practice some other day!"

" *Am* taking you." Barney punctuated the growl with a thrust hard enough that even Lee's braced leg couldn't keep them from half rolling from their sides to Lee's front until the man shoved back against him with a jerky laugh.

"About damn ti-" Damn but he could get addicted to hearing Lee moan like that. Low and soft and helpless; however utterly incorrect he knew the impression to be, Barney still couldn't help falling for it as hard as he had for the tough as nails man who fought by his side. Focusing on the slow roll that got him that heart-melting sound at least pushed the edge away, even when Lee reached up and clasped his hands at Barney's nape, locking them tight together.

\--

"Harder. Fuck so good."

The chopped off sound of a British accent was more arousing than he'd have expected and Barney couldn't help sucking into the shoulder tensed so near his mouth as he pulled hard at Lee's hips. Shuddering at the scratching grapple of Lee's fingers reaching back and trying to grip at some piece of Barney, sliding on sweaty skin before trying again.

"Oh fuck yes just like that. Don't fucking stop. God. Please!"

He hardly needed the encouragement to ignore the burn of muscles that hadn't seen this kind of abuse in years and keep thrusting, pleasure and the hollow need to *come* mixing into thin explosions of ecstasy every time he bottomed out with a hard grind. He wasn't going to be able to keep resisting the call to tighten up and just reach for the waiting orgasm, no matter how fucking *perfect* this felt. When every muscle in Lee's body suddenly locked, he didn't need to hear his inarticulate shout of pleasure. Went still for a few heartbeats, hands clenched too tight on their hip-grips, and his wide eyes locked on that jerking cock he fucking wanted inside and on that thought he gave in to the brutal clench on his own cock and forced himself out and back in, hearing himself give what didn't really qualify as a grunt anymore, too high and garbled and on the next stroke in the wave of blinding pleasure rolled him under.

His whole body still shuddering and his hips still twitching him through more pleasure/pain thrusts, Barney felt Lee melt into the bed; sweet weight on Barney's arm, sweeter ass going soft around Barney's over-sensitive cock, knowing that slick feel was from his come. His arms moving to wrap around Lee chest, possession sneaking past his guard.

And rather than comment or argue on a feeling he was more than wise enough to have recognized, and surely didn't appreciate having applied to him, Lee hummed softly and wrapped his own arms around Barney's, holding the hug close. "That was *fucking* good."


End file.
